Qui est Harry Potter
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: Mais qui est réellement Harry Potter?Pour certains il est un sorcier un arrogant,pour d'autres un Sauveur,un ami ou un menteur.Mais pour Remus qui est il?Comment vivront ils séparés pendant que le jeune homme est à Pouldard? harryfille HPRL PAUSE:cf bio
1. Déménagement au QG

**QUI EST HARRY POTTER?**

Disclaimer: Les persos er l'univers d'HP e m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si, c'est na moi!

Note: Voici le cadeau de Nël promis

**JOYEUX NOEL!!**

Chapitre1: Déménagement au QG:

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable au vu des circonstances actuelles de faire loger tout le monde au Quartier Général. Mais il n'est pas assez grand, c'est pour cela qu'il faudra partager les chambres, vous serez trois par chambre, les femmes auront la partie Est, les hommes auront la partie Ouest et les couples la partie Nord.

Dumbledore trouvait plus prudent pour tout le monde d'habiter dans un logement caché pour éviter que Voldemort ne fasse un attentat sur les membres de l'Ordre de Phénix, déjà peu nombreux comparés aux Mangemorts. Et puis, les informations pourraient ainsi circuler plus facilement sans craindre que le hibou ne soit intercepté ou que le message codé ne soit pas pas bien déchiffré et d'autres détails mais qui au bout du compte avaient pourtant de l'importance. Il avait travaillé quelques temps sur la manière d'arranger tout le monde au niveau des chambres sans faire d'histoires entre les habitants. Il avait finalement réussit à trouver un compromis.

-Il n'y a que le trio Sirius, Remus et Harry qui logeront dans la chambre réservée au Chef de la maison, Sirius. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucuns problèmes à ce que ton filleul et ton meilleur ami partagent ta chambre.

-Non, j'en serais très heureux même!

-Et vous, Harry, Remus?

-Je n'y voit aucun inconvénient mais j'espère que vous avez pensé à la pleine lune et à mes transformations.

-Oui, j'y ai pensé, j'ai aménagé une pièce au sous-sol où vous pourrez vous transformer et avec Sirius sous forme animagus, il n'y aura aucun risque, j'ai aussi ajouté certains sorts de protection, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Harry, qu'en dis-tu?

-Ça me va, j'en suis même très heureux.

_Tu parles, posée comme ça la question, on ne peut pas refuser! Et si j'avais dis non, on m'aurait posé des question et Sirius et Remus se seraient demandés pourquoi je ne voulais pas habiter avec eux, quelle plaie! Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale, vivre avec mes parents, mon parrain, aimer mon compagnon, sans avoir à cacher ma nature et mon physique! Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'essaie de ne pas lui sauter dessus et de contrôler les pulsions, de ne pas trop montrer mes sentiments et de me relaxer le plus possible ou Remus sentira mon trouble. Quand pourrai-je enfin vivre sans me cacher? J'en ai marre! Enfin, il faut prendre son mal en patience, heureusement que Rowena m'aide et dire qu'elle veut que je lui succède, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes sans en plus devenir Reine des elfes! Ah, tiens, Dumbledore a fini de répartir tout le monde, allons affronter ses démons!_

-…Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks dans la chambre 78. Voilà, c'est terminé, allez vous installer et retrouvons-nous pour le dîner qui sera servit dans cinq heures. A plus tard!

Sirius appela son ami et son filleul à le suivre dans la direction opposée des autres. Ils marchèrent le long d'un long couloir assez bien décoré et propre par rapport au reste du manoir. Il était dans les couleurs bleu foncé. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois noir, gravée des armoiries des Black, un grand dragon vert crachant une longue gerbe de flammes rouges.

Sirius ouvrit la porte, on entrait dans une sorte de petit salon avec une cheminée décorée de photos de Maraudeurs, de Lily et de Harry. En face, se trouvait une table basse entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils placés en arc de cercle devant le foyer.

Plus loin il y avait une table plus grande, ronde pour se réunir, travailler ou même manger, accompagnée de ses quatre chaises, assorties à la table: même bois, même gravures.

La pièce était lumineuse et chaleureuse, recouverte de tentures de différentes nuances de rouge, il était évident que le propriétaire avait refait la décoration, ce n'était pas les ancêtres Black qui auraient mis du rouge Gryffondor dans leurs appartements. Dans une partie sombre de la pièce, invisible pour des yeux normaux mais la nature d'elfe de Harry la remarqua immédiatement, pas gêné pour un sou de l'obscurité de ce pan de mur. Remus l'avait également remarqué grâce aux quelques avantages dus au fait d'être un loup-garou.

-Alors, comment vous trouvez ça? Vous avez vu j'ai refait toute la décoration, c'est pas mes parents qui auraient mis cette couleur, j'espère qu'en ce moment ils se retournent dans leur tombe! Déclara Sirius, fier de lui. Mais j'ai une devinette pour vous, où est la chambre, je suis sûr que vous ne trouverez jamais, c'est invisible!

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que son petit air supérieur laissa place à une expression dépitée. En effet, Harry et Remus avaient de suite pointé du doigt la porte qu'ils avaient remarqué malgré l'ombre.

-Comment vous avez trouvé? Personne ne le peut normalement!

-Loup-garou. Répondit Remus.

-Ah, je vois, et toi Harry?

-Il suffit de voir dans l'obscurité, après avoir vécu dix ans dans un placard tu t'habitues forcément à voir dans le noir.

_Ouf, heureusement qu'il m'a cru, je ne peux pas leur dire mon secret maintenant, il le dirait à tout le monde, il est incapable de tenir sa langue, il ne comprendrait pas. Et je ne me vois pas lui dire que je suis amoureuse de son meilleur ami qui à l'âge de mon père. Pour les elfes ça ne fait pas de différence mais pour les humains, si. Enfin, je trouverai bien une solution pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. __Bref, retournons à la visite!_

Sirius leur montra la chambreune copie conforme du dortoir de Gryffondor avec simplement plus de luxe, plus de place et une salle de bain seulement pour trois, à la place de cinq à Poudlard.

-Moi je suis déjà installé, je vous laisse! On se retrouve au dîner!

_Oh, non Sirius, pourquoi tu me fais ça, si tu n'es pas là, qui va me rappeler à l'ordre? Je sais je vais prendre une douche, libérer mon apparence pendant un moment et comme ça je pourrai mieux me contrôler au repas, oui c'est une bonne idée!_

Harry ouvrit sa valise, sortit ses affaires de bains et cachés dans la serviette des vêtements elfiques.

-Remus je vais prendre un bain, ne m'attends pas ça peut durer un moment, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, soulagé de pouvoir fuir Remus ainsi.

Couché sur son lit Remus, de son côté ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son presque neveu, qu'il aimait tant, qu'il aimerais tant embrasser, qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne voulais l'avouer depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce aux renseignements que voulaient Harry sur sa famille en troisième année. Ils étaient restés en contact pendant la quatrième et cinquième année du jeune homme. Il pensait que s'éloigner de lui physiquement pendant ces deux années lui feraient oublier son amour, mais l'avaient au contraire renforcé. Il se demandait si le garçon ne l'avait pas compris, puisqu'il l'avait fuit dès que Sirius les avait laissé seuls. Il aurait tué Sirius sur place mais le pauvre ne savait pas. Il faudrait qu'il se modère seul pour ne pas sauter sur son neveu, ce qui risquait d'être difficile.

Soudain il entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain, un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe par terre.

De son côté, Harry s'était déshabillé et avait repris sa véritable apparence. Il était devenue plus grand, avait de longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'en dessous des fesses, de longues jambes et une poitrine aux proportions plus que satisfaisantes, comprimée dans une bande de tissus blanc. Harry la retira avec un soupir de contentement. Il s'installa dans la baignoire et se détendit complètement.

La salle de bain rappelait la forêt des elfes, tout était dans les tons verts, à la plus grande joie d'Aria qui aimait beaucoup sa forêt. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sortit de l'eau et enroula une serviette autour d'elle, elle commença à se démêler les cheveux, elle avait presque terminé quand à cause de l'eau sur ses mains et dans ses cheveux elle échappa la brosse qui fit un grand bruit en tombant au sol.

_J'espère que Remus n'a rien entendu, je ne peux pas me rhabiller et remettre ma bande en si peu de temps._

Soudain il entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain, un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe par terre. N'écoutant que son coeur, Remus cogna à la porte:

-Harry tout va bien, tu veux que je vienne?

Il n'avait pas d'arrières pensées, il voulait simplement aider son amour, même s'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui, il appréciait d'avoir l'amitié du jeune homme.

Aria reprit sa voix de garçon et répondit, paniquée:

-Oui, je vais bien, tu peux continuer à ranger tes affaires!

-Tu es sûr, j'entends à ta voix que tu es paniqué!

-Oui, tout va bien!

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, je t'entends. Je rentre que tu le veuilles ou non!

-Non! Ne rentres pas!

C'était trop tard, Remus entra et se figea en voyant de dos Harry, une serviette entourée autour de lui et de longs cheveux descendant très bas. De dos, Aria essayait de se calmer. Elle chuchotait pour elle-même:

-Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi…

Remus s'approcha, entendant les murmures il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu et se colla à lui pour qu'il se retourne. S'en fut trop pour Aria, elle se retourna et l'embrassa sauvagement. Remus ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser. S'écartant pour reprendre leur souffle, Remus remarqua les formes indéniablement féminines de son neveu. Aria lui expliqua rapidement:

-Je m'appelle Aria, je suis une elfe, je me cache dans un corps de garçon pour ma sécurité, s'il te plaît ne dit rien à personne, pas même à Sirius. Promet-moi, Remus!

-Promis, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, je t'aime trop pour ça!

-Tu m'aimes comment? Je t'aime Remus et je veux savoir si c'est réciproque. Réponds vite, je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler longtemps!

-Je t'aime comme ton père aimait ta mère, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Après ces paroles, Aria se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres de son aimé. Elle se colla désespérément à lui, ses bras autour de la nuque de Remus, l'attirant le plus possible contre elle, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Elle le fit sortir de la salle de bain, toujours l'embrassant, vers le lit de Sirius qui était le plus proche de la porte. Remus se laissa faire, trop heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés et il éprouvait trop de désir pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Aria les poussa sur le lit, elle s'allongea sur Remus et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec fébrilité. Elle attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour se montrer patiente, elle utilisa inconsciemment la magie elfique pour retirer les vêtements de son futur amant.

Remus sentant sur sa peau le corps humide de son amour, sentit son érection grossir encore plus. Il détacha la serviette de son elfe et la jeta à terre avec ses propres vêtements. Il inversa les positions, se retrouvant sur sa compagne. Il délaissa sa bouche qu'il n'avait pas lâchée pendant tout ce temps. Il descendit sur la mâchoire, la gorge, le creux du cou qu'il mordilla lécha et embrassa pendant un temps qui parut à Aria interminable, attisant de plus en plus son désir longtemps refoulé, gémissant sans retenue, écartant davantage les jambes laissant Remus s'installer entre elles.

Il descendit finalement jusqu'aux seins. Il prit dans sa bouche l'un des mamelons érigés par le plaisir et le désir de sa compagne, il le lécha, le suça, le mordilla, tout doucement. Aria appuya avec ses mains sur la tête de son compagnon, l'incitant à continuer lui montrant qu'elle appréciait comme le démontraient ses gémissements de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus bruyants. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il désirait le plus depuis plus d'un an était en train de se réaliser.

Il passa à l'autre téton, lui infligeant le même traitement. Il caressa de ses mains l'intérieur des cuisses écartées où il était installé. La pression sur sa tête se faisait de plus en plus insistante et les gémissements de sa belle se transformaient petit à petit en cris. Il descendit finalement sa bouche sur son ventre, le couvrant de légers baisers.

Aria, à bout de patience fit remonter Remus jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa chastement. Mais ce baiser ne resta pas ainsi longtemps, Aria descendit ses mains. Elle caressa un moment les doux cheveux de son amant, caressa son dos sensuellement, passa ses mains sur son ventre. Ce fut au tour de Remus de gémir sans pouvoir se retenir. Brutalement il sentit deux mains fraîches sur son membre gorgé de sang qui le caressèrent doucement. Il se cambra en criant presque.

-Tu me rends fou, si tu refais ça, je ne me contrôle plus.

Aria continua ses lents va-et-vient, faisant à présent réellement crier Remus de plaisir, réalisant que ce qu'elle voulait c'était bien que Remus perde la tête.

-Tu l'auras voulu! Ne vient pas te plaindre si je suis brutal!

-C'est ce que je veux! Prends-moi! Tout de suite! Maintenant! J'ai tellement attendu, je ne veux pas attendre plus!

Elle gémit quand Remus lui écarta davantage les jambes, les caressant sensuellement, puis il se repositionna sur elle, il plaça son membre devant l'entrée inviolée, il le savait, de sa compagne. Il la pénétra doucement, s'attendant à rencontrer l'hymen, mais il fut surpris de ne rien sentir. Il cria de surprise et de plaisir quand Aria termina la pénétration d'un coup brutal, ils furent étonnés et heureux tous les deux tellement c'était intense. La jeune elfe commença un mouvement de hanche, rapidement reprit par son amant.

Il débuta un lent va-et-vient, essayant de procurer le plus de plaisir possible à sa bien-aimée. Il se sentait à sa place dans cet antre chaud, étroit, comme s'il avait été faite pour lui. Mais rapidement Aria instaura son propre rythme: rapide, brutal, violent et endiablé. Les sensations étaient de plus en plus puissantes, chaque coup de rein de Remus était orgasmique, ils criaient à chaque coup sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations éblouissantes. Aria sentait sa délivrance arriver, elle n'avait même plus à mener la danse, Remus augmentait de lui-même la cadence déjà infernale. Dans un coup de reins final, ils hurlèrent tout deux comme jamais leur plaisir et leur amour.

Une lueur bleue les entoura au moment même de leur orgasme, alors que Remus se délivrait dans l'intimité de sa bien-aimée. Il s'écroula juste après sur sa compagne essoufflés et haletants mais satisfaits, heureux et enfin complets.

-C'était pas très romantique pour une première fois!

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois le romantisme.

-Ca c'est sûr, je ne vais pas me contenter que de ça, tu es à moi et je ne te lâcherai pas.

-Remus, j'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Et bien chez les elfes, comme je t'ai offert ma virginité de mon plein gré, tu deviens mon mari devant la magie, pas besoin de mariage sorcier ou moldu. Donc monsieur mon cher mari, nous devrions cacher ce fait ou tout ce que j'avais prévu pour battre Voldy va voler en éclats.

-Pour le secret, je comprends nous sommes en guerre. Mais pour la virginité, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas senti l'hymen.

-C'est normal, je suis une elfe, ça prouve que tu es bien mon compagnon et que quand on retournera chez les elfes, il y a une cérémonie d'échange de sang et tu seras un elfe.

-Mais si c'est un échange de sang, tu seras aussi une loup-garou!

-Oui, mais tu verras, c'est possible de te contrôler, je te montrerai. Bon, je vais remettre mon déguisement, tu devrais refaire le lit de Sirius, il va se demander ce qu'il s'est passé en voyant son lit comme ça!

-Tu as raison, franchement j'aimerais voir sa tête s'il savait!

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire. Ils se levèrent, Aria ramassa leurs affaires, fit rétrécir ses cheveux longs en ceux qu'on lui voyait habituellement et remit sa bande sous le regard de Remus, calmée et sereine.

-Ça ne te fait pas mal, la bande? Dmanda le loup-garou, curieux.

-Tu plaisantes, ça me fait un mal de chien! Mais je sais qu'avec toi, maintenant je peux l'enlever.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément puis elle termina de s'habiller pour redevenir Harry.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu mets des vêtements larges maintenant!

-Oui, ça vaut mieux, la bande c'est assez efficace mais pas totalement et je ne peux même pas utiliser la magie pour cacher ma poitrine.

-Nous devrions aller manger!

-Je suis d'accord, j'ai faim! C'est fatiguant les parties de jambes en l'air!

-Quel vocabulaire! Mais tu as raison.

-On n'a plus le temps de ranger nos affaires normalement, on va utiliser la magie.

**Que chaque chose retrouve sa place**

**A travers le temps et l'espace.**

Toutes leurs affaires se plièrent et se rangèrent dans les armoires au grand étonnement de Remus.

-Comment tu as fait?

-Ça s'appelle les incantations, je t'apprendrai si tu veux mais ne fait rien sans moi, un mot de travers et tu peux provoquer des catastrophes. Et fait attention parce que quand nous nous sommes unis, tu as eu quelques capacités des elfes comme parler notre langue, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte mais nous parlons en elfique depuis tout à l'heure, tu es un elfe avec le sang et les caractéristiques physiques en moins.

-J'essaierai. Allons manger tout de suite, j'ai vraiment faim.

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans la cuisine en même temps que Severus Rogue qui se précipitait vers Dumbledore.

-Professeur, il y a du nouveau avec Voldemort.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tout à l'heure pendant un moment assez court mais qui nous a semblé long, il s'est mis à hurler de douleur, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé, ça s'est terminé il y a une demi-heure environ.

Aria réalisa que ça correspondait avec le moment où Remus et elle-même avaient fait l'amour, c'était logique, lorsque Voldemort avait des émotions intenses il les lui transmettait c'était donc normal, qu'à son tour il souffre. Elle se retint d'éclater de rire et visiblement son amant également. Dumbledore sembla le remarquer mais ne dit rien. Pour échapper aux questions, Aria demanda naturellement, cachant parfaitement son rire:

-Professeur, savez vous où se trouve Sirius?

-Oui, il est avec Buck!

-Nous allons aller le rejoindre alors.

Les deux amants sortirent de la pièce, ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce la plus proche, lancèrent un sortilège de silence et éclatèrent de rire. Ils mirent près de quinze minutes avant de s'arrêter, un énorme fou rire les avait pris. Une fois calmés, Aria chercha grâce à ses pouvoirs elfiques où se trouvait son parrain, à leur plus grand soulagement il se trouvait toujours avec Buck. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de le rejoindre avant le repas. Remus et Harry lui racontèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre mais Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça les réjouissait tant. Aria expliqua alors:

-Beaucoup ici se demandent si Voldemort peut être vaincu, apprendre qu'il a des faiblesses va les rassurer. Plus nous sommes déterminés plus nous sommes forts.

-Je comprends pourquoi cette nouvelle vous réjouit tant. Allons manger, j'ai faim!

-Moi aussi! Répondirent Harry et Remus en cœur.

Ils redescendirent dans la cuisine où le repas allait bientôt être servi. Le début du dîner se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette marron n'entre et se pose sur l'épaule d'Aria, déposant une lettre devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit et la lue rapidement, remarquant qu'elle était écrite en elfique. Les autres virent différentes expressions passer sur son visage pendant sa lecture: un sourire, de l'étonnement, de la colère et de nouveau un petit sourire, cette fois attendri.

_Chère Aria, _

_Comme tu le sais je suis ta grand-mère et la reine, j'ai donc ressentit ton union, je suis très heureuse pour toi, comme tout le monde ici, notre future Reine a trouvé le bonheur. Les autres Fondateurs sont également ravis pour toi. Tu sais également que j'ai le pouvoir de revoir des scènes qui se sont passées dans le passé ou partout dans le présent, partout dans le monde, j'ai donc sous l'influence de Sal et de Rick, utilisé ce pouvoir et nous avons observé tes ébats. Je préfère te le dire que tu ne l'apprennes autrement. Je tiens à te féliciter, tu t'es bien débrouillées pour ta première fois, j'ai joins dans l'enveloppe un livre que j'ai rétrécit que Sal t'offre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il m'a dit que tu allais bien t'amuser, je lui fais confiance. En tout cas tes ébats, il faut le dire, pour une première fois on dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie, nous avons gardé les images, nous te les donnerons quand tu reviendras, _

_Je t'aime princesse des elfes_

_Rowena_

_Salut petite, _

_La prochaine fois que tu recommences, tu peux nous le dire, j'adore t'observer. Et si tu veux savoir, je me suis bien rincé l'œil tout comme Godric. D'ailleurs ça m'a donné des idées. J'ai demandé à Rowena de joindre un livre que tu vas adorer, _

_Je t'aime puce, _

_Ton grand-père Sal_

Au milieu de la lettre, il avait l'air tellement en colère que personne ne dit plus rien, mais les discutions reprirent quand il sourit finalement à la fin de la lettre. Il la rangea dans l'enveloppe et demanda au hibou de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Et il recommença à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé et personne ne posa de question, considérant que ça ne les regardait pas même s'ils étaient rongés par la curiosité.

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement, Aria et Remus découvrirent qu'ils pouvaient parler par télépathie, ils purent ainsi parler de la lettre qu'avait reçu Aria et de choses que Remus avait appris sur les elfes grâce à leur mariage. Celui-ci avait posé la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. En effet, la rentrée de Poudlard approchait et il ne pourrait pas ne pas la voir. Son amante répondit qu'il pouvait venir à Poudlard par les passages secrets tous les soirs, sauf ceux où il était en mission. Remus trouvait cela trop dangereux mais sa compagne lui répondit que c'était excitant le danger. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils ne risquaient rien, Rowena et Salazar étant ses grands-parents elle pouvait utiliser leurs anciens appartement, personne sauf leurs descendants ne pouvaient les trouver. Et s'il ne voulait pas affronter ce danger, ils ne se verraient pas avant les vacances et encore au QG bourré, ce n'était pas pratique pour le sport en chambre. Ils clorent leur discussion quand tout le monde eut terminé de manger.

De retour dans la chambre, Sirius se coucha directement, sous les rires silencieux des deux amants qui se rappelaient de leur moment à eux. Aria écrivit sa réponse à la lettre de ses grands-parents.

_Bonjour les vieux, _

_Je suis furieuse que vous m'ayez espionnée, mais grand-mère, ton pouvoir va m'aider. J'ai appris que Voldemort a eut un accès de douleur quand j'ai couché avec Remus, il me faudrait ce moment s'il te plait. Est-ce que je pourrai emmener Remus au palais un week-end? Sal, je crois que je vais adorer ton livre, je t'en dirai des nouvelles plus tard, je suis contente de t'avoir aidé._

_A bientôt, avec amour_

_Aria._

-Qu'est ce que t'en dit?

-Tu veux vraiment m'inviter là-bas?

-Oui, il faut bien que tu te retrouves dans ton futur château!

-Comment ça?

-Quand je serai Reine des elfes, tu devras bien habiter avec moi aux palais, enfin nous avons encore une petite centaine d'année et peut-être que d'ici là, Grand-mère aura trouvé une autre héritière.

-Tu sera parfaite dans ton rôle de Reine, tu es déjà la reine de mon cœur et tu seras la seule à y régner pour l'éternité.

-C'est très gentil, mais tu devrais te coucher tôt, demain je t'entraîne à maîtriser tes pouvoirs elfique, même si tu n'as pas le sang, tu as les pouvoirs. Et comme dans deux semaine, les cours recommencent, je ne pourrai pas t'entraîner moi-même, et je compte sur toi, je te montrerai comment t'exercer seul. Au lit, Amour!

Remus obéit, embrassant tout de même sa dulcinée, passant un bras autour de sa fine taille, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimée. Il passa sa langue sur ces douces lèvres dont il ne pouvait pas se passer, les douces lèvres en question s'ouvrirent laissant passer la langue taquine dans sa bouche. Elle chercha sa jumelle, la trouva et dansa avec elle, la taquinant, la suçotant. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur à cause de leur besoin respirer.

Remus se coucha rapidement, il connaissait suffisamment « Harry » pour savoir qu'elle serait sans pitié.


	2. La fin des vacances

**QUI EST HARRY POTTER ?**

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ect…

Note: Je suis désolée mais les fics seront assez longues à arriver parce que le boulot scolaire en ce moment c'est horrible! Pour vous donner une idée c'est un devoir par jour la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrire récemment puisqu'hier c'était bac blanc de français et aujourd'hui devoir commun de maths et étant en première S c'est assez important. Autre fait, une idée me parasitait l'esprit depuis un moment, j'ai donc commencé à écrire mais ce ne serait qu'en un seul chapitre, je ne vois pas comment diviser. Je continuerai toutes les ficscommencées, ne vous inquiétez pas même si c'est un peu long. Envoyez un message si vous avez une idée que je pourrais incorporer à l'histoire ou si vous voulez un chapitre d'une fic en particulier.

Chapitre 2 : La fin des vacances :

Il est quatre heures du matin, tout le monde dort dans la grande et noble maison des Black, tout le monde? Non, un jeune homme d'après son apparence, s'activait dans une salle de Duel. Il y avait une estrade au milieu de la pièce, sur les murs étaient accrochés différentes armes blanches de diverses tailles.

Dès que tout fut près, Aria redescendit réveiller son beau. Elle lui secoua gentiment l'épaule en l'appelant doucement.

-Remus, réveille-toi.

Mais ledit Remus grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Aria décida d'utiliser la manière forte de réveil, elle lança une incantation : une boule d'eau apparut dans ses mains puis elle fut lancée au visage de Remus qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?

-Pour ton entraînement qui commence aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une salle, il ne manque plus que toi. Dépêche-toi!

-C'est bon, j'arrive!

Remus se leva et s'habilla en vitesse sous le regard appréciateur de son amante. Quand il fut prêt il l'embrassa.

-Ce ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça, j'espère?

-Si, tu te lèveras à quatre heures et demie tous les jours. Tu verras, quand tu maîtriseras mieux tes pouvoirs elfiques, tu n'auras plus autant besoin de sommeil.

Elle mena son mari jusqu'à la salle. Il était un peu plus réveillé qu'auparavant. Il remarqua alors la tenue de combat de son elfe : elle était vêtue d'une combinaison qui moulait et soutenait sa forte poitrine, moulait ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses, là où s'arrêtait la combinaison de cuir noir brillant. Elle avait un pantalon moulant un peu comme un collant qui protégeait ses jambes fines et musclées, seulement il était invisible, laissant croire à l'ennemi une faiblesse qu'elle n'avait pas et de cette façon elle pouvait facilement déconcentrer son adversaire, surtout si c'était un homme. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une coiffure elfique qui éloignait ses cheveux de ses yeux et laissait voir ses oreilles effilées, démontrant à tous sa nature d'elfe.

Elle avait demandé à Remus de s'habiller d'un jogging moldu, c'était suffisant pour le début, ensuite elle lui fournirait une tenue de combat elfique.

-Tu ne devais pas laisser ta nature secrète?

-Si, mais pour le combat, je ne peux pas garder mon déguisement, alors j'utilise un sort d'illusion elfique qui fait croire aux autres ce que je veux. Mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser dans la vie courante. On s'y met?

Elle lui expliqua les règles du combat, qu'ils ne respecteraient pas jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, dans ce cas là, tous les coups sont permis. Elle commença à lui montrer quelques prises de combat à mains nues. Il les copiait avec une certaine facilité mais il transpirait abondamment.

A sept heures trente, ils descendirent déjeuner. Presque tout le monde était levé, ils demandèrent aux deux arrivants où ils étaient passés puisque leurs lits étaient vides.

-J'ai demandé à Remus de m'entraîner au Duel.

-Pourquoi il a l'air aussi fatigué alors, ça devrait être l'inverse.

-Il a beaucoup moins d'endurance que moi c'est pour ça mais il connait beaucoup de sorts qui me seraient utiles. Et puis ça le remet en forme en même temps.

-Comment ça?

-Nous sommes en guerre, tout le monde doit être au meilleur de sa forme mais comme Remus est un loup-garou, il est bien plus fort que vous et donc ne peut pas s'entraîner correctement.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Sur les loups-garous je veux dire, demanda Sirius.

-Je me suis renseigné(e).

Refusant de donner toute autre information, Harry commença à manger.

-C'est une bonne idée d'organiser des entrainements de Duel, Harry a raison, nous sommes en guerre et nous devons être en pleine forme. Je crois que tout le monde devrait suivre votre exemple, déclara Dumbledore qui était présent au QG pour l'éminente réunion.

-En théorie, je suis d'accord mais en pratique..., dit Remus.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il m'a fait lever à quatre heures et demie ce matin et il n'a pas fini de me torturer.

-Torturer, tu plaisantes, si tu veux je te montrerai ce que c'est la torture, j'en sais beaucoup sur la théorie du Duel et pour mettre tout ça en pratique, il faudrait des années d'entraînement intensif. Ce qui veut dire que pour avoir un minimum de connaissance tu ne devrais même pas dormir la nuit. C'est ce que tu veux ? J'en suis capable tu sais ?

-Je le sais très bien.

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire devant la soumission du loup-garou face au jeune homme. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le Survivant. C'est sur ces entrefaites que Molly arriva et apporta de nouvelles victuailles sur la table. Remus se jeta dessus, sous les rires des autres qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur ami était aussi soumit au Survivant. Ils lui posèrent d'ailleurs la question.

-Pourquoi tu lui obéis comme ça, il est plus jeune que toi.

-Il est capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et j'ai l'intention de dormir plus de deux heures par nuit. Je reconnais en lui le mauvais caractère de Lily, alors évitez de le mettre en colère. Je me souviens quand elle s'énervait, James, Sirius et moi, nous ne faisions pas les fiers parce qu'à chaque qu'elle nous engueulait elle avait raison et c'est assez impressionnant, plus que Molly.

-Pire que…

-Maman, ça…

-N'existe pas! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Oh que si, ça existe, j'essaierai de trouver un moyen pour que vous puissiez voir un souvenir. Vous verrez que j'ai raison. Mais tant mieux pour vous si vous ne connaissez pas ce trait de son caractère.

Tout le monde acquiesça, enfin presque tout le monde, tous observaient les deux derniers Maraudeurs afficher un air désespéré sous les rires du fils de leurs meilleurs amis.

-Dis, Remus tu te souviens le jour où elle a … Sirius?

-Non, je vous interdis de raconter ça!

-Alors, je te propose un marché, je ne dis rien et en échange quand je te demanderai quelque chose tu devras le faire. Marchanda Aria.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr, te connaissant et connaissant ton père et ta mère...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste quelque chose que tu sauras en temps et en heure. Mais je t'expliquerai une fois que tu auras fait ce que je t'ai dit, c'est pour ça que je te demanderai de m'obéir qu'à ce moment-là. Et n'oublie pas parce que je m'en souviendrai. Bon, on retourne à l'entraînement, nous!

-Déjà!

-Oui, déjà et dépêche-toi, sinon demain matin je te réveille plus tôt pour rattraper le retard qu'on aura prit aujourd'hui! Je veux être au top. Sirius, rejoints-moi dans la salle de Duel dans une heure, j'ai à te parler.

Aria montra à Remus plusieurs ruses de combat à mains nues et ils enchaînèrent avec un petit combat. Par une heureuse coïncidence les visages des deux amants se retrouvèrent très proches, assez pour que la jeune elfe pose ses lèvres sur celles de son adversaire. Remus entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant passer l'impétueuse langue de sa femme. Le baiser fut emprunt de désir et de passion mais aussi d'amour et de tendresse.

Mais une heure s'était écoulée depuis le petit déjeuner et Sirius, impatient de découvrir ce que lui cachait son filleul, arriva juste à ce moment là et toqua à la porte fermée. Les deux amants durent se séparer avec regrets et Aria ouvrit la porte de la salle de Duel.

-Sirius, ravie de te revoir! Déclara-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais t'entraîner avec nous ?

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas sortir de cette foutue baraque.

-Ca te défoulerait et t'occuperait. Et si jamais il y a une attaque et que tu n'es pas entraîné, tu as beaucoup de chances de mourir et moi je ne veux pas.

-Ni moi, renchérit Remus.

-C'est d'accord. Va pour l'entraînement. Mais ton histoire de ce matin m'intrigue.

-Je ne t'en dirai pas plus aujourd'hui, tu comprendras vers Noël. Mais j'aimerais consacrer cette semaine à l'entraînement de Remus. La semaine prochaine, si d'autres veulent de joindre à nous, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Mais je voudrais que tu t'entraîne, ça te sera utile pour ce que j'aurais à te dire.

-Ok, on aura quand même le temps de se voir ?

-Bien sûr, le soir et aux repas. Tu devrais discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley si tu veux passer le temps, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux.

-Promis, je vous laisse à votre entraînement.

Sirius sortit rapidement de la salle et retrouva les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la cuisine.

La semaine passa tranquillement pour tout le monde sauf Remus pour qui ses débuts au combat furent très difficiles mais il avait progressé très rapidement à la plus grande joie de sa femme. Les autres avaient bien entendu organisé quelques duels mais rien de très avancé.

La semaine suivante, Aria la passa principalement avec ses amis et son parrain, ils s'entraînaient quelques heures et s'amusaient entre eux le reste du temps. Elle continuait aussi les cours de combat à son amant mais moins intensivement environ deux heures par jours mais le soir ou tôt le matin. Elle arrivait également à se glisser dans les bras de son mari dès que Sirius dormait, celui-ci ne s'en aperçut jamais puisqu'elle se levait bien avant lui. Remus ne la repoussait pas, bien au contraire, tous deux appréciaient cette complicité et cette tendresse.

Ils discutaient aussi avec Sirius qui donnait des informations de l'Ordre à Aria qui n'avait pas le droit d'y assister parce qu'elle était encore à l'école. Elle aimait aussi être dans les bras de son parrain, c'était comme si elle retrouvait les bras de son père ou de son grand père Sal. Elle lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque.

-Vraiment? Et bien c'est un compliment, je t'ai toujours considérée comme mon enfant.

-Et moi, on m'oublie ! s'indigna Remus en souriant.

-Oui !

-Je te remercie !

-Tu sais bien que je plaisante, tu as toujours été la pour nous quand nous en avions besoin.

-C'est vrai, qu'est ce que vous auriez fait sans moi, James et toi, quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?

-Probablement pas grand-chose, répondit Harry.

-Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé ! se vexa Sirius en faisant semblant de bouder. Je vous déteste tous les deux !

-Moi aussi je t'adore Siri!

-C'est ça moque-toi! Mais je me vengerai!

-Chamaillez-vous si vous voulez mais que ça ne me pénalise pas sauf si c'est pour manquer des cours!

-Jeune homme, ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours! Pense à tes études! La gronda gentiment son mari.

-Bon je vous aurais bien tenu compagnie plus longtemps mais j'ai rendez-vous avec les jumeaux, j'ai écouté ton conseil Harry et tu avais raison, salua Sirius en se levant.

-J'ai toujours raison, répondit ledit Harry.

Quand il fut sortit, Aria se réfugia tout de suite dans les bras de son amant avant de continuer leur conversation.

-Je disais, tu devrais penser plus à tes études, rappela le lycanthrope.

-Mais je m'embête, je sais tout! Cette année je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, l'an dernier j'ai appris le programme des Aurors, encore l'année d'avant ça allait j'ai lu toute la bibliothèque et même la Réserve et il y a trois ans j'ai appris le programme de sixième et septième année mais là…

-Tu peux apprendre la médicomagie? Proposa-t-il.

-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les elfes. Nous sommes des guérisseurs et des maîtres des potions hors pairs. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Résultat, je ne sais pas quoi faire!

-Tu peux prévoir des blagues!

-C'est une réplique digne d'un Maraudeurs, tu n'as pas volé ton titre. Pour en revenir aux blagues, j'en ai tout un carton que j'ai préparé et que je veux faire pour ma dernière année, il faut bien fêter ça, n'est ce pas! Mais elles sont déjà toutes prêtes et je ne peux pas les faire en cours.

- Ben, là tout de suite je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées. Tu pourrais inventer toi-même des sortilèges, ainsi lors des attaques de Voldemort ou même des autres. Même simplement pour t'amuser, tu pourrais te défendre comme les sorciers en ayant des atouts qu'ils ne pourront pas contrer.

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai toute une liste de sorts qui n'existent pas et que je voudrais inventer, je peux peut-être avancer mes plans. Je vais te la chercher.

Elle s'extirpa des bras confortables de son mari et fouilla dans sa malle ouvrant un coffre secret qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir de déverrouiller. Elle sortit un parchemin roulé. Puis elle retourna contre la chaleur agréable du corps de son loup-garou. Elle lui tendit rouleau, le laissant l'examiner. Quand il pensa avoir fini, une autre explication du but du sort à inventer et les quelques notes pour aider à la fabrication de celui-ci s'ajouta en fin de liste, effaçant la première. Il leva la tête vers son épouse qui riait pour il ne savait quelle raison, augmentant encore l'hilarité de son elfe.

-Hey, ne te moque pas!

-C'est trop drôle! Tu devrais voir ta tête!

-Bon, qu'est ce que c'est exactement que ce parchemin?

-C'est un sort banal chez les elfes. Il sert beaucoup dans le palais pour les textes de loi, les archives etc. Mais il sert beaucoup plus dans tous les foyers pour l'arbre généalogique. Comme les elfes ont en général beaucoup d'enfants puisqu'ils vivent autant qu'ils le veulent s'ils ne se font pas tuer, la généalogie est impossible à retranscrire sur un arbre comme celui de Sirius.

-Je comprends. Dans tous les cas, tu vas avoir du travail!

-C'est ce que je veux, sinon je m'ennuie.

Ils passèrent ensuite une petite partie de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, entrecoupée de baisers de plus en plus passionnés. N'y tenant plus et parce qu'ils avaient le temps, ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des lits tout en s'embrassant, enfiévrés. Ils passèrent un moment merveilleux à deux à « accomplir le devoir conjugal » pour parler de façon décente. (lol)

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et la fin de ce moment de tendresse après l'acte sexuel se termina lorsque, grâce à leurs sens développés d'elfe et de loup-garou, ils entendirent les pas de Sirius s'approcher de la chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se recoucher chacun dans son lit et de s'endormir un peu la mort dans l'âme car le lendemain, Aria repartirait pour Poudlard et ils seraient séparés pour plusieurs mois, jusqu'à Noël, en fait.

Le lendemain matin, Aria se réveilla bien avant tout le monde. Comme souvent le matin, elle se leva et changea de lit pour se retrouver dans celui de Remus, se nichant dans ses bras. Celui-ci se réveilla doucement et raffermit sa prise sur sa bien-aimée. Elle profita un maximum de cette étreinte appréciant l'odeur que dégageait son amant, celle qui lui faisait agréablement perdre la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, savourant ces derniers moments de délice avant plusieurs mois. Quand Sirius se réveilla, Remus lui chuchota un « je t'aime » en l'embrassant dans le cou, la jeune femme soupira, mais ils durent se lever.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, ils étaient tous sur la vois neuf trois quarts après de nombreuses péripéties pour arriver à prendre le train à l'heure.

Durant tout le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, Aria, sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter, faisait semblant de dormir en pensant à son amour, resté derrière elle à Londres, elle n'avait pas envie de participer à l'allégresse de ses amis de retourner à Poudlard. Oh, elle aimait beaucoup Poudlard mais elle lui préférait de loin son lycanthrope. Il lui manquait déjà horriblement. Elle se demandait comment elle allait tenir tout ce temps avant de le revoir. Elle pourrait peut-être s'échapper de Poudlard mais Dumbledore avait certainement mis des protections pour éviter toute entrée ou sortie de Mangemort dans l'école.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Pré Au Lard. Ils montèrent dans les calèches, Aria, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ensemble, jusqu'à l'immense et magnifique château. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer et de s'installer en attendant la cérémonie de Répartition, le Choixpeau était d'ailleurs sur le vieux tabouret sur l'estrade devant la Table des Professeurs où ils aperçurent un homme qui leur était inconnu. Ils en déduisirent qu'il était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

L'homme était de taille moyenne, brun, les yeux d'un marron commun, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier brune. C'était vraisemblablement un homme très commun, pas du tout comme leurs précédents professeurs de cette matière. Hermione et les deux Weasley espéraient qu'il serait un bon professeur mais Aria, elle, savait grâce à sa condition d'elfe qu'il était très peu puissant, il ne pouvait donc pas leur enseigner quoi que se soit, du moins en pratique, il était peut-être doué pour expliquer clairement la pratique mais même dans ce cas il ne serait pas un très bon professeur, il ne pourrait pas expliquer correctement les sortilèges puisque lui-même ne les maîtrisait pas. Il était très pâle, signe qu'il appréhendait vraiment son job. Aria put voir dans son esprit qu'il ne s'était proposé que pour la gloire et l'argent, il était tout simplement incapable d'enseigner quoi que se soit.

Aria décida de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour sa totale indifférence face au fait d'enseigner aux adolescents à se défendre dans la situation politique actuelle, Voldemort sa faisait de plus en plus présent et de plus en plus pressant, infiltrant peu à peu le ministère de la Magie.

Elle allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort et qui gagnerait cette bataille. Son ascendance Maraudeur refaisait surface ainsi que la cruauté dont les elfes pouvaient faire preuve face à un ennemi.

Malgré qu'ils soient plutôt pacifistes, ils étaient cruels et sans pitié sur un champ de bataille. La partie fourbe de son arrière grand-père émergeait de sa personnalité ainsi que l'imagination dont pouvait faire preuve sa mère pour une petite vengeance personnelle comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois contre les Maraudeurs lors de sa scolarité et même après d'ailleurs!

Elle commença à imaginer toutes sortes de farces humiliantes à faire sur son « professeur » en plus de celles qu'elle avait déjà imaginées. Mais voyant ses amis commencer à parler avec animation, elle se joignit à la conversation avec joie. Après tout même si son époux lui manquait, elle n'allait pas se priver de la compagnie de ses amis pour ça. Ainsi elle se changeait les idées et le sortait de son esprit le temps d'une conversation. Le repas se passa donc joyeusement. Celui-ci terminé, le directeur se leva et commença son habituel discours de bienvenue:

-Je voudrais faire savoir aux première année qu'il est interdit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs et d'aller dans le Forêt Interdite, d'ailleurs, les plus âgés feraient mieux de s'en souvenir eux aussi! Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: le professeur Dan Duquet. Nous espérons tous qu'il sera à la hauteur de cette tâche et qu'il restera plus d'une année ici, contrairement à ses prédécesseurs. Je tiens aussi à ajouter que les produits de la récente boutique 'Weasley et Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux' sont interdits dans l'école ainsi que nombreux d'autres objets dont la liste est affiché sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge Mr. Rusard. Lorsque le banquet sera terminé, les préfets vous accompagneront jusqu'à votre Salle Commune et vous donnerons leur mot de passe. Bon appétit!

La soirée passa assez vite et dans la bonne humeur ambiante : tous les étudiants étaient ravis de retrouver leurs amis et de se raconter leurs vacances.

Le repas terminé, la Grande Salle se vida rapidement dans un grand brouhaha. Arrivés dans leur Salle Commune tout le monde monta dans son dortoir pour normalement dormir mais dans le cas des garçons de sixième année, c'était plutôt pour ce raconter leurs vacances et rigoler entre eux. Si bien qu'ils ne s'endormirent que très tôt le matin et qu'au moment de se lever presque tous en étaient incapables.

Aria se fit donc un devoir de réveiller ses compagnons de chambre dans les règles de l'art de la blague, c'est-à-dire une vague d'eau très fraîche. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, quatre cris se firent entendre dans toute la tour Gryffondor.

Harry se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir et de courir en direction de la Grande Salle où très peu de monde était présent. Il y avait Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall à la table des professeurs et quelques élèves par-ci par-là aux quatre tables des étudiants. Harry se jeta à côté d'Hermione et riant.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

La salle étant pratiquement vide et silencieuse. De plus elle résonnait, tout le monde entendit donc leur conversation.

-Et bien, ce matin, nous nous sommes couchés très tôt, ce qui fait que ce matin les autres ne pouvaient pas se lever et comme j'ai déréglé les réveils, ils croient qu'ils sont en retard. Et ils vont être en colère sans parler du réveil!

-Quel réveil? Aller raconte, je veux tout savoir!

-Le réveil a sonné à six heures au lieu de sept heures et quart et comme ils ne se levaient pas, j'ai utilisé la manière forte!

-C'est-à-dire?

-Hum…pas grand-chose… de l'eau froide?

Hermione éclata de rire tout comme les autres élèves, même les Serpentards bien qu'ils soient un peu plus discrets que les autres. Les professeurs eux se retenaient pensant que c'était une belle vengeance, on n'a pas idée de se coucher tard avant les cours! Enfin, tous! Sauf Dumbledore qui aurait aimé voir leur tête, d'ailleurs c'était comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées car il continua.

-Si vous voulez j'ai des photos!

Il les sortit et Hermione se jeta dessus et quand elle les eut toutes vues, Aria les récupéra se leva et se dirigea vers son directeur. Elle les lui tendit en déclarant avec un sourire malicieux et de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende:

-Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie!

Dumbledore les attrapa vivement et les observa. Chaque fois qu'il en avait étudié une il la passait à Minerva qui la passait à Rogue qui sourit légèrement en les voyant. Aria retourna à sa place pour manger, laissant les photos circuler. De sa place, elle lui murmura quelque chose que lui seul pourrait entendre, sans élèves ou professeurs pour les écouter.

-J'ai des doubles, gardez-les et montrez-les à vos enfants!

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses comme pourquoi, souvent je ne vous vois pas sur la carte.

-Ça n'explique pas tout!

-Vous le saurez… un jour…

-Et bien j'attendrai!

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Voyant que ses collègues ne lui prêtaient pas attention, il continua et demanda :

-Potter, vous en pensez quoi du nouveau prof de Défense?

-Que je vais bien m'amuser! A plus tard Monsieur le vampire!

-Comment vous le savez?

-Je le sens. Tout comme vous sentez que je ne suis pas humain!

-Ou pas humaine, n'est ce pas Madame Lupin?

Ils discutaient à travers la Grande Salle sans que personne n'en sache rien. Merci les sens hyper développés des créatures magiques!

-Comment ça?

-Il y avait toujours son odeur sur vous au QG!

-Ça ne veux rien dire il y avait aussi celle de Sirius!

-Non, c'était différent tout comme l'est votre magie à présent.

-J'ai compris. Bon j'y vais Hermione va se poser des questions. On ne change pas nos relations en cours, d'accord, c'est très important si je veux gagner sur Voldemort. Pour tout le monde je suis Harry Potter et humain et ça restera ainsi jusqu'à la mort de ce bâtard. Et de toute façon, vous aussi vous devez rester crédible à ses yeux pour pouvoir continuer à l'espionner.

-Vous avez raison, mais comment savez-vous tout ça ? Vous n'êtes pas membre de l'Ordre

-J'ai mes sources. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, devinez à quelle civilisation j'appartiens. Bye!

Harry retourna rapidement vers Hermione, sa rapide discussion n'avait pas été, à son plus grand soulagement, remarquée. Il discuta de choses et d'autres avec son amie jusqu'à l'arrivée des garçons en même temps que la plupart des étudiants.

-HARRY!!

-Oui? Répondit le concerné trop innocemment pour être crédible.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu réveillés aussi tôt?

-C'est la rentrée, il ne faut pas être en retard!

-Il a raison! Approuva Hermione.

-Vous voyez!

-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Je me vengerai!

-Et nous aussi!

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

-Tu verras!

Aria, sournoisement, pénétra méthodiquement l'esprit de son meilleur ami de façon à se qu'il ne le sente pas afin de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle découvrit qu'il avait l'intention de lui lancer quelques sorts que lui avaient appris les jumeaux. Seulement ces sorts, pour les retirer, il fallait connaître les contre sort spéciaux, ce qui les rendaient difficiles à annuler. Mais on était fille, filleule et femme de Maraudeur ou on ne l'était pas. Elle était également l'arrière arrière… petite fille des premier farceurs de Poudlard et elle était d'ailleurs elle-même la reine des farces, elle avait une imagination hors du commun qui allait de paire avec sa puissance. Elle connaissait donc tous ces sorts ainsi que leurs contre sorts et même de nombreux autres qu'elle avait inventés et encore d'autres qui venaient des elfes.

Ron oublia sa vengeance en voyant la nourriture sur la table. Peu après les quatre directeurs de Maison se levèrent et apportèrent les emplois du temps aux préfets qui les distribueraient par la suite. Ron fut donc obligé de se séparer de son repas un moment afin de distribuer les parchemins avec sa meilleure amie.

Quand ils se rassirent, ils tendirent celui d'Harry à celui-ci. Il découvrit avec joie qu'il avait cours de Défense un jour sur deux. Aria en sauta presque de joie. La première phase du plan qu'elle avait prévu la veille s'enclencha. Évidemment il n'était pas terminé mais elle avait du temps pour ça, les pauses midi, les récréations et certains cours comme Sortilèges ou Métamorphose, il suffisait qu'elle réussisse tous les sorts demandés, ce qui ne serait pas difficile étant donnée qu'elle connaissait tout le programme de Poudlard depuis la fin de sa troisième année.

Elle pourrait même prendre quelques trucs dans la salle de potion puisque c'était son premier cours et que Rogue connaissait son secret et savait que le prof était incompétent.

Vraiment elle allait bien s'amuser! Comme une petite folle!

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? J'ai enfin réussi à pondre quelque chose qui ma satisfaisait !

REVIEWS PLEASE !


	3. Premier trimestre riche en rebondissemen

**QUI EST HARRY POTTER ?**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Quand ils se rassirent, ils tendirent celui d'Harry à celui-ci. Il découvrit avec joie qu'il avait cours de Défense un jour sur deux. Aria en sauta presque de joie. La première phase du plan qu'elle avait prévu la veille s'enclencha. Évidemment il n'était pas terminé mais elle avait du temps pour ça, les pauses midi, les récréations et certains cours comme Sortilèges ou Métamorphose, il suffisait qu'elle réussisse tous les sorts demandés, ce qui ne serait pas difficile étant donnée qu'elle connaissait tout le programme de Poudlard depuis la fin de sa troisième année._

_Elle pourrait même prendre quelques trucs dans la salle de potion puisque c'était son premier cours et que Rogue connaissait son secret et savait que le prof était incompétent._

_Vraiment elle allait bien s'amuser! Comme une petite folle!_

Chapitre 3 : Premier trimestre riche en rebondissements : 

Le premier jour passa rapidement, tout se passa normalement, enfin, de la même façon que d'habitude puisque Harry connaissait les profs depuis six ans déjà.

Le deuxième apporta du changement. Malfoy qui avait semblé s'être calmé l'année précédente repris ses provocations de plus belle. C'est perdu dans ses pensées que celui-ci le dérangea la première fois. Les principales questions qui tournaient dans son esprit étaient :

_Comment faire pour revoir Remus avant Noël ? Est-ce que je dois tout dire à Sirius, Ron et Hermione et les faire venir à la cérémonie d'échange de sang ou est ce qu'il vaut mieux la repousser ? _

-Alors, le Balafré ? Tu te demande ce que tu vas inventer pour te faire remarquer une nouvelle fois ?

-Malfoy, soupira Harry, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire pour que tu viennes m'embêter ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est bien trop amusant de se moquer de toi !

-Viendras un jour où tu ne diras plus la même chose !

-C'est une menace ? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

-Non, un avertissement, répondit le Survivant tranquillement.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le jeune Potter accéléra le pas et mit le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Il avait senti quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'étrange.

_Je sais ce que c'est, ce que j'ai senti mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'est tellement diffus… Enfin, j'ai d'autres préoccupations, je dois m'entraîner pour mon combat contre Voldemort, c'est la dernière ligne droite, je ne dois pas me relâcher, il faut que je garde la forme !_

Cette petite discussion qui avait entamé son calme, le fit arriver au dernier moment pour son cours de DCFM. Heureusement que le chemin jusqu'au troisième étage l'avait détendu.

Il s'installa donc rapidement, espérant qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de son professeur mais découvrit avec consternation qu'il avait malheureusement eu raison, une fois de plus.

Le professeur, après les présentations habituelles, commença son cours de cette façon :

-Nous allons donc commencer notre cours sur les loups-garous. Vous allez me dire que vous avez déjà vu le sujet mais étant donné que nous sommes en guerre et que les loups-garous sont avec Vous-Savez-Qui…

-Qui ? Coupa Harry.

-Mr Potter, ne le faites pas exprès ! Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Justement, je ne sais pas qui !

-Mais enfin ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Ah ! Voldemort ! S'exclama-t-il avec un air de compréhension tel que les enfants de moldu auraient presque pu voir une ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. Les autres élèves frissonnèrent à l'appellation de l'incarnation de la terreur qui revenait.

-Mr Potter, ne prononcez pas son nom ! Cria le professeur en frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il candidement, sous les rires des élèves faisant partie de l'AD et qui connaissaient bien Harry.

-Parce que ça porte malheur !

-Bien sûr que non ! Il a simplement mit un tabou sur ce mot complètement stupide !

_Ca c'est jouer un grand coup contre cet idiot, ou plutôt ces idiots. Le prof passe pour le faible ignorant qu'il est et Voldemort perd de son génie car je suis sûre que les élèves iront tout raconter à leurs parents et les Mangemorts à leur maître._

-Un tabou ? S'intrigua le professeur, cachant relativement bien son ignorance.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Demanda le jeune Potter d'un air réellement surpris, comme s'il hésitait entre une blague ou le fait que le professeur était passé à côté de ça.

-Ne soyez pas idiot !

-Donc, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, affirma Harry. En gros, ça l'avertit quand quelqu'un prononce son nom et localise la personne.

-Dans ce cas, vous devriez vous taire si vous voulez éviter de le rencontrer.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois et je suis encore là !

-Faites comme bon vous semble, Mr Potter, vous êtes majeur, souffla Duquet, las.

_C'est ça, dit plutôt que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, que tu ne l'as jamais vu et que tu es terrorisé par lui. Bon, avoir peur de lui, je ne peux pas te le reprocher mais tu n'aurais jamais dû postuler pour ce poste si tu n'en avais pas les capacités et cette envie de gloire ! Tu es limite mégalomane, en fait !_

-Commençons donc le cours. Vous devez savoir que les loups-garous sont des créatures très dangereuses au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Interrompit à nouveau Harry, il voyait que le professeur commençait à en avoir marre de ses interruptions.

-Pardon ?

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que tous les loups-garous sont sous les ordres de Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il sous le frisson presque collectif.

-Mais…

-Vous n'en savez rien ! Parce que vous n'avez jamais rencontré de loup-garou ! C'est comme dire que tous les Serpentard sont des Mangemorts, c'est complètement stupide ! Coupa Harry, étonnant les Serpentard présents dans la salle.

-Mais…

-Est-ce que tous les sorciers sont les alliés de Voldemort ? Non, et pourtant on pourrait le croire puisqu'ils ne font rien pour aider à se débarrasser de ce mage noir de pacotille. Tout comme les sorciers n'ont jamais rien fait depuis plusieurs siècle pour s'attirer les sympathies des loups-garous, des vampires et autres. Le monde sorcier doit comprendre que le monde magique ne lui appartient pas et si ça dure trop longtemps, la Magie retirera ce qu'elle a donné à ceux qui ne le méritent pas. On a peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas tout comme les hommes politiques ont peur que des créatures plus puissantes et plus sages qu'eux leur retirent le pouvoir qu'ils usurpent, en général. Exactement ce que fait Voldemort, sauf que lui, on peut bien lui accorder ça, le fait franchement sans faire de détours pour tromper les sorciers. Vous pouvez continuer votre cours, maintenant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

-Hum… Les loups-garous, donc, sont dangereux lorsqu'ils sont transformés, ils s'attaquent aux humains et quand ils ne les tuent pas peuvent transmettre la lycanthropie par une morsure. Sachez que la partie humaine ne peut contrôler le loup-garou lorsqu'il est transformé…

-Ca, c'est pas vrai !

-Mr Potter, vous m'interrompez encore une seule fois et je vous envoie chez le directeur.

-Mais vous racontez des choses fausses, je corrige pour que les autres n'apprennent pas des choses fausses, je vous signale que vous êtes professeur, vous n'êtes pas sensé débiter le plus de n'importe quoi possible à la minute ! Je vous dis que les lycanthropes peuvent se contrôler ! Avez-vous entendu parler des lycans ?

-Oui, ce sont des personnes mi-homme, mi-loup. Mais ce ne sont pas des loups-garous, Mr Potter, je connais mon métier mieux que vous, il me semble !

-Et bien, il vous semble mal ! Vous n'en avez jamais rencontré, vous débiter simplement ce que le Ministère veut que nous croyions. Si les lycanthropes acceptent leur côté loup, s'ils arrivent à faire fusionner l'homme et le loup, ils deviennent des lycans. Et leurs enfants peuvent naitre lycans.

-Mais, je croyais que les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas se reproduire, fit remarquer Lavande.

-Ca c'est parce que le Ministère Britannique le leur interdit. Si un enfant vient à naître, il est tout de suite tué.

-Mais c'est horrible, comment peut-on tuer un bébé ? S'indignèrent les élèves, horrifiés de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

-C'est parce que Voldemort leur promet la liberté, qu'ils vont vers lui, sous ce régime, ils sont considérés comme, passez-moi l'expression, de la sous-merde. Il n'y a rien de plus logique.

-Mr Potter, je n'accepterai plus vos insinuations plus que douteuses et vos interruptions dans mon cours ! Allez chez le directeur ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna le professeur, hors de lui.

-Si vous voulez. Je tiens simplement à vous faire remarquer que dans un cours on pose des questions et il peut arriver de se tromper. Ce que vous n'acceptez pas. Vous n'avez rien d'un pédagogue et vous ne possédez aucune patience, vous n'êtes pas fait pour être professeur et il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Acceptez-le simplement. Au revoir Mr. Les autres, si vous voulez des vrais renseignements sur les loups-garous, venez me voir en groupes, et peu importe les Maisons, tout le monde peut venir. Il est tant que vous découvriez le monde comme il est et non comme on veut vous le montrer. Nous sommes la nouvelle génération, nous pouvons et devons faire changer les choses.

-POTTER !

-Oui, c'est bon. Soyez-pas si pressé. Cool mec ! Termina-t-il, sous les rires de ceux qui connaissaient le monde moldu, avant de fermer la porte pour éviter de se prendre une brosse du tableau noir dans la figure.

Dumbledore ne fut pas ravi de voir son protégé déjà dans son bureau. Il lui fit tout un discours sur l'importance des études, de ses ASPIC, de son avenir et tout le blabla habituel des professeurs plus stressés que les élèves. Au bout de près d'une heure que Lola passa à laisser dériver ses pensées sur Remus, son époux adoré qui lui manquait atrocement, le cours sur les loups-garous avait fait ressurgir tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et elle avait eu envie de le protéger de toutes ses insultes, de toutes ces personnes pleines de mauvaises intensions et de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait tellement peur des autres qu'il n'avait plus eu d'amis avant les Maraudeurs.

Après ce long discours, Dumbledore lui demanda, enfin, ce qu'il s'était passé mais la sonnerie annonçant le cours suivant retentit.

-Je peux peut-être vous laisser mon souvenir dans votre Pensine, je reviendrai plus tard et nous pourrons discuter.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Il apparut par la suite que Dumbledore avait été surpris d'apprendre aux sujets du Tabou et de la possibilité de contrôle des lycanthropes. Il apparut également qu'un scarabée avait également pénétré le souvenir et écouté la conversation entre le directeur et son élève.

Cela eut pour conséquence que tout le monde sorcier eut une prise de conscience suite au petit discours, retranscrit mot pour mot dans la Gazette de Sorcier, d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans n'ayant pas encore terminé l'école et qui connaissait plus de choses qu'eux sur leur propre société. Les sorciers n'eurent plus confiance ni en Fudge ni en Ombrage, suite au petit détail sur ce qu'il advenait des enfants de loups-garous, et grâce à toutes les informations que Harry, Ron et Hermione, réconciliée avec Rita, avaient donné à celle-ci en plus de ses propres recherches et d'autres documents dupliqués qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau du directeur de l'école sous les indications de Harry qui savait, on ne savait comment, où se trouvaient les documents compromettant pour les dirigeants de la société sorcière de Grande Bretagne.

Et autant dire que le dossier était très épais, on ne pouvait compter le nombre d'entorses aux Lois Irrévocables, garantissant normalement, grâce à Merlin, une égalité entre toutes les espèces magiques, dont les sorciers font partis. Ils avaient même imposé des lois allant à l'encontre de ces Lois. Autant dire que leur jugement, prévu plus d'un an plus tard, le Département de la Justice Magique étant débordé puis les deux susnommés s'étaient arrangés de réduire le nombre d'employés afin de pouvoir faire ce que bon leur semblait dans certains jugements hâtifs. En attendant le jugement dernier, ils étaient confinés dans les prisons du Ministère sans aucun droit de visites, simplement trois repas par jour avec un pot de chambre et un lavabo dans leur cellule.

Aria avait demandé aux elfes, si quelqu'un pouvait poser des sorts les empêchant de sortir, de communiquer, ne serait-ce qu'entre eux. Ils avaient également ajouté une alarme si jamais ils réussissaient tout de même à s'échapper. Le monde sorcier serait alerté, ainsi que les elfes qui les rattraperaient, sous les ordres de la future reine.

C'est ainsi, qu'après Halloween, les sorciers avaient demandé à apprendre à se battre contre les Mangemorts, ils avaient enfin compris que la guerre ne concernait pas que le Survivant mais toute la communauté sorcière, ils avaient tous été outrés puis avaient reconnu qu'Harry avait raison quand il avait dit « Est-ce que tous les sorciers sont les alliés de Voldemort ? Non, et pourtant on pourrait le croire puisqu'ils ne font rien pour aider à se débarrasser de ce mage noir de pacotille. Tout comme les sorciers n'ont jamais rien fait depuis plusieurs siècle pour s'attirer les sympathies des loups-garous, des vampires et autres. Le monde sorcier doit comprendre que le monde magique ne lui appartient pas et si ça dure trop longtemps, la Magie retirera ce qu'elle a donné à ceux qui ne le méritent pas. »

Les étudiants, loin de ces changements profonds de la société, continuaient inlassablement à étudier et à s'entrainer avec Harry qui avait ré-ouvert l'AD et donnait des cours une deux fois par semaine tout en s'entrainant au Duel un autre jour par semaine avec le Professeur Rogue, qui en tant que vampire pouvait s'adapter à ses capacités d'elfe, et qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas découvert à quelle civilisation elle pouvait bien appartenir, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le temps de se poser trop de questions, somme toute, assez inutiles. La fin de la guerre approchait, il le sentait.

Il aimait beaucoup la petite Potter et il savait que c'était réciproque et qu'elle était assez à l'aise avec lui car elle pouvait réellement montrer qu'elle était une femme.

Grâce au Professeur et ses conseils, Aria avait décidé de parler à ses amis de son secret sans le leur révéler.

-Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai un grand secret que je vous cache depuis très longtemps. Et…

-Harry, tu sais très bien que tu peux nous faire confiance, nous ne te trahirons pas ! Avait promis Hermione en lui coupant la parole.

-Je le sais bien et je vous fais confiance mais vous pourriez sans faire exprès laisser échapper quelque chose. Quand je vous le dirai, je veux simplement votre parole que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je ne sais que ça fera gros à encaisser mais s'il vous plait. S'il vous plait ? Supplia-t-il d'un ton piteux.

-On te le promet, Harry, rassura Hermione, parlant pour son petit ami en même temps, connaissant son manque de tact.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup, dit Harry avec reconnaissance.

Aria avait été rassurée par cette promesse et quand elle avait un doute, elle reposait la question à ses meilleurs amis qui la rassuraient. Ce faisant, sans pour autant que Aria ait prémédité quoi que ce soit, ils n'oubliaient pas leur promesse et savaient qu'ils devraient ensuite encaisser la révélation sans lui faire de mal et sans être trop agressifs car ils savaient que cela lui pesait de devoir leur cacher mais la guerre était la guerre et on n'y pouvait rien, si ce n'est s'efforcer qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres et que celle-ci soit la dernière.

Tous trois dirigeaient l'AD d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Les anciens étaient revenus et il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux. Le petit discours du Survivant pendant le premier cours de Défense avait fait son effet dans l'école. De nombreux Serpentard avaient intégré l'Association de Défense, environ un quart de l'Association, correspondant à la part qu'ils représentaient de l'école, dont quelques enfants de Mangemort, après un examen minutieux de Harry qui leur avait finalement fait confiance.

Evidemment, Malfoy lui faisait la guerre et le provoquait encore plus puisqu'il voyait bien, sans aucune certitude à donner eux parents desdits élèves afin qu'ils retournent dans le droit chemin, que près d'un quart des élèves de sa Maison partaient dans le camp ennemi, le camp des Traîtres à leur sang, des amoureux des moldus et des Sang-De-Bourbe.

Ces élèves-là, ne lui obéissait plus de leur propre volonté, ils ne le faisaient plus que pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis du côté des parents et des Mangemorts qu'ils pouvaient côtoyer chez eux.

Il cherchait par tous les moyens à les faire obéir, il les menaçait de plus en plus mais il ne les intimidait plus.

Il était leur Chef, le Chef des Serpentard, parce qu'il était un Malfoy, la plus illustre des familles sorcières de Sang Pur. Il était persuadé que l'un de ses ancêtres était Salazar Serpentard lui-même, sinon comment pourrait-on expliquer le fait que toute sa famille ait été placée dans cette Maison, comment expliquer son don particulier pour les Potions, parce qu'il avait un don particulier pour les Potions, il en était persuadé, après tout il avait d'excellents résultats alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose dans cette matière depuis la Première Année.

Et ce don allait servir à se débarrasser de ses usurpateurs, ces Sangs-Mêlés qui prenaient la place des Sang-Pur dans les hautes fonctions de la société, heureusement que son père travaillait à redresser la barre de cette société sorcière décadente qui laissait des êtres impurs commander des êtres dont la légitimité n'était plus à prouver.

Il se vengerait de ces traîtres qui avaient rejoint Potter suite à son petit speech ridiculement idiot pendant leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal de l'année.

Oui, Harry avait fait beaucoup d'effet, y compris dans ledit cours de DCFM où le professeur tentait de faire vivre un enfer à Harry Potter, sous les ricanements moqueurs des Serpentard à la botte de Malfoy, les autres, ceux qui étaient de son côté, se concentraient sur le cours et ricanaient, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, plus de la déconfiture de Duquet. Le Professeur lançait des commentaires qu'il voulait humoristique à tous mais il adressait à Harry des réflexions qui se voulaient innocentes mais qui, dans le fond, étaient blessantes et méchantes.

Ce fut peu avant Noël que le professeur dévoila, sous l'effet d'une fureur intense mêlée d'une lassitude extrême, son but quand à son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal :

-Monsieur, je crois que vous faites erreur, fit remarquer poliment Harry.

-Non. Ce sortilège défensif n'a pour but que d'assommer mentalement la cible et…

-Non, au contraire, vous confondez avec…

-Potter, ça suffit !

-Pardon ?

-J'en ai assez !

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-De vous, je sais ce que vous faites !

-Et que fais-je ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

-Vous êtes allé trop loin ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous m'interrompez dès que je dis quelque chose ! Vous inventez des histoires à dormir debout rien que pour me contredire ! Vous n'êtes qu'un petit égoïste qui recherche le regard des autres, comme si votre célébrité ne vous suffisait pas ! Vous êtes arrogant ! Et le pire, c'est que personne ne dit rien, vous vous croyez tout permis ! (A ce moment-là, Harry fit signe à Hermione, à côté de lui, de le laisser continuer, formant sur ses lèvres les mots : « laisse-le se trahir lui-même ») Vous n'avez jamais rien fait de votre vie, je suis sûr que vous vous attribuez les mérites des autres ! Vous voulez la gloire, mais la gloire, c'est moi qui la mérite ! Moi qui vous supporte, vous et votre arrogance ! Moi qui aie repris ce poste maudit !

A la fin de sa tirade, les élèves étaient horrifiés, autant Gryffondor que Serpentard. Les Gryffondor parce que c'est insulter leur ami et leader et remettre en cause ses actions ainsi que les peurs qu'il a dû ressentir, le courage dont il devait faire preuve pour affronter les dangers, les entraînements qu'il subissait de son plein gré pour pouvoir survivre, le fait qu'il avait dû vieillir plus vite et être plus mature pour faire face à sa destinée.

Du côté des Serpentard, c'était bien autre chose pour ceux qui, ne faisant pas partie de l'AD, et ils étaient nombreux, étaient d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort et pensaient que, justement, il avait bien fait tout ça et que c'était ce qui le rendait dangereux pour eux, leur parti et leur Maître.

Mais Harry garda son sang-froid alors que le professeur était horrifié par tout ce qu'il venait de hurler à l'adolescent, se disant que c'était la fin de sa carrière et la fin des honneurs pour avoir craqué de la sorte et risqué d'avoir traumatisé un élève si cela avait été une autre personne et, bien qu'il ne le savait pas, Harry savait ce qu'il pensait réellement depuis très longtemps. Il avait juste fait en sorte de le faire avouer tout en gardant bonne figure puisqu'il faisait apprendre aux élèves des choses justes et non les âneries du Ministère.

-C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? La gloire, les honneurs, vous en avez envie, vous en rêvez…, dit-il d'un ton doucereux et dangereux. Mais vous n'en avez pas les couilles, continua-t-il avec agressivité. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait de votre vie, vous n'avez pas pris part à la guerre. Vous être venu vous réfugier à Poudlard parce que vous aviez trop peur dehors ?

Après coup, le professeur, humilié par les élèves qui avaient pris la défense de Harry, pas tous mais au moins les Gryffondor, démissionna devant toute l'école, lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle, légèrement, mais subtilement, par Aria, dans le plus grand secret. Il fit également l'objet d'un petit article parmi tant d'autres dans le Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain. Dumbledore aura les vacances de Noël pour trouver un autre professeur.

Harry était réellement impatient d'être enfin en vacances, il était triste que ses meilleurs amis ne puissent l'accompagner. Aria avait décidé que son parrain serait présent lors de la cérémonie d'échange de sang, puisque ses amis ne venaient pas, elle voulait qu'il y ait au moins son parrain pour assister à ce moment merveilleux, un peu comme un mariage chez les humains, et partager son bonheur et celui de son mari qui était également son meilleur ami. Elle avait décidé de le faire venir tôt le matin afin de tout lui expliquer avant l'arrivée de Remus, en fin d'après-midi, le temps qu'il puisse tout enregistrer et accepter.

Elle était impatiente, plus qu'impatiente, elle trépignait sur place, cela faisait quatre longs mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari et il lui manquait horriblement, pendant ces quatre mois de cours, elle avait essayé de rester occupée le plus possible pour ne pas penser à combien il lui manquait.

Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose, un bruit de pas derrière elle, et elle se retournait, espérant que son amoureux ait pu venir la rejoindre avant d'être déçue, ce n'était qu'un simple élève qui passait dans le couloir, comme elle.

Les cours de DCFM étaient une torture pour elle, car en plus d'être persécutée par le prof, bien que cela ne l'atteigne pas, elle repensait systématiquement à son loup-garou. La salle de cours, le bureau devant le tableau noir, elle le revoyait toujours à la place qu'il avait occupée pendant sa troisième année, soit quatre ans auparavant.

Le matin, elle observait les hiboux apportant le courrier, espérant qu'il avait pu se libérer et qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous discrètement. Elle savait bien qu'elle espérait trop et que Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un ni entrer ni sortir de son école avec les temps qui courraient. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Bien sûr, ils discutaient beaucoup grâce à leur lien télépathique mais c'était très fatiguant pour eux deux puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore effectué la cérémonie d'échange de sang.

Bien sûr, ils s'aimaient et se le confirmaient et construisaient leur relation en discutant ainsi mais il manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose c'était la présence de Remus.

Souvent, quand elle n'avait plus rien à faire et plus rien à penser, elle s'asseyait sur son lit, les genoux serrés contre elle, ses bras autour puis elle fermait les rideaux et serrait contre elle un des T-shirt de Remus, savourant la seule chose qu'elle avait de lui : son odeur.

Elle aurait tellement voulu le sentir lui, pour de vrai et pas un vêtement. Elle aurait tellement voulu le sentir près d'elle, qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse…

N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il soit près d'elle.

A ses côtés, tout simplement.

En ce jour, la veille du départ des élèves vers leur maison, elle savait que le lendemain, arrivée chez elle, chez les elfes, elle devrait parler à son parrain, en espérant qu'il accepte pas trop difficilement, puis elle pourrait le retrouver, enfin.


	4. résultats

Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté.

Le résultat du sondage est : «Ecrire mes fics les unes après les autres ».

Je suis désolée pour les autres qui préféraient le roulement précédent mais ça s'est vraiment joué à très peu de voix.

D'autant plus qu'en réfléchissant bien, ce sera bien plus facile pour moi d'écrire une fic après l'autre, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps à relire ce que j'avais déjà écris.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire de temps en temps des chapitres pour d'autres histoires lorsque j'en aurais marre d'écrire sur la même.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le chapitre 12 de **« L'avenir est dans la passé »**. Je vous donne en bonus le titre : « Lola retient toutes les attentions ».

Je vous invite à voter sur la prochaine fic que vous voudrez lorsque « L'avenir… » sera terminée. (Vous avez le temps, réfléchissez. Vous avez _au moins_ un an.)

Merci encore à tous d'avoir voté, ça m'a fait plaisir.


End file.
